The electronic processing of financial transactions can be a daunting, resource-intensive computing problem. More specifically, reconciling transaction information from multiple sources, related to transactions in different currencies in geographically distinct locations can be extremely complex. Reports are generated based on transaction information from one or more sources of electronic processing. The process of reconciliation can further be complicated by inaccuracy(ies) of records supplied from these source(s). For example, when initially reported, the records can be less than completely, with update(s) provided to be applied to correct previously reported records.